Naruto: Beyond the Ninja World
by Venomhand360
Summary: Revived after getting killed by an enemy not from the Elemental Countries, Naruto has the goal of stopping them while being opposed by Akatsuki, conspirators within Konoha, and Sasuke. But can he do it when the Kyuubi was extracted from him? Naruharem
1. Outside Forces

**Prologue: Outside Forces**

Konohagakure no Sato. Located in Hi no Kuni, it is one of five Great Ninja Villages, alongside Suna, Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo. Home to many clans, like the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, who are known for their powerful eyes, the Inuzuka and the Aburame, who are aided by dogs and bugs respectively, or the Yamanaka, the Akamichi and the Nara, whose abilities compliment each other. Today was another beautiful, peaceful and, for Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, boring day.

Ever since she got the job, it was just the boring routine of filling out paperwork, giving out missions for the shinobi, hearing the council bitch about something, and recently, Sasuke whining about Naruto getting stronger than him.

Today was just going to be another boring day when a Jonin came in.

"Tsunade, there's an emissary from a land called Zeltennia who wants to make an alliance with us." He said.

That was new.

"Call the council." She ordered. "I'll meet the emissary and escort him to the council chamber."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Said the Jonin before leaving.

Minutes later, the council was talking amongst themselves while they were waiting for Tsunade to arrive with the emissary. While it was known that there were lands beyond the ninja world, for someone from those lands to come right to Konoha and propose an alliance with them was something new and rather alien. While most of the council, shinobi and civilians included, were discussing what the alliance might bring, only Yamanaka Inochi stayed silent. The mention of a foreign power brought back memories of Minato. He remembered that when he was younger, Minato had always talked about wanting to explore the whole world. Some, like Fugaku, Shikaku, Hiashi and Hizashi thought it was weird, but others did not care. One thing for sure was that, after he rescued Kushina, Minato left, taking the redhead along and disappeared for a few years until the Third Great Shinobi War arrived, and both of them returned with an ally. He was a strange, large, savage warrior, clad in heavy armor and wielded a large hammer. But when Minato and Kushina died, he left.

The doors opened, and Tsunade entered, followed by the emissary and his guard. The emissary wore a large pink coat and a black hat. His guard of six was wearing leather armor and wielded longbows, with swords at their sides for close combat.

"Hello Tsunade," Said the emissary. "I am here on behalf of Zeltennia and its Lord, Demi. I have come to see that Konohagakure no Sato joins."

"What are the terms of this alliance?" Tsunade asked.

"You will be obligated to supply Zeltennia with shinobi for our war effort along with any knowledge of ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, bloodline samples and techniques, clan techniques, and your jinchuuriki. In return you will receive shipments and support against your enemies."

Tsunade glanced at the looks of disproval on the shinobi's faces.

"I will have to decline." She said.

"Very well." Said the emissary. He bowed and left.

Hours later, at an unknown location, the emissary met up with another man.

"Did they accept?" The man asked.

"No sir, I don't think any ninja village would accept it." Said the emissary.

"Perhaps we can come to a better deal."

The emissary, the man, and their guards turned to see a one-armed, one-eyed old man, flanked by two shinobi.

Days Later. . .

Tsunade sighed. First, the Uchiha met up with some Sound ninja and left for Orochimaru, second, some of the civilian council had got it into their heads that Naruto was responsible for Sasuke's defection, and that he must be executed for it, and finally, there was a group of three people that had entered the village, one of them demanding to see her.

She heard the secretary say something to whoever was outside, but her attempts were apparently in vain as the door burst open, and a man larger than Jiraiya and Chouza entered, wearing black plate armor, on his back was a maul and two greatswords, and a helmet with skull-like 'face' and wings near the ears.

"Hiruzen!" He shouted. "You-" He stopped, noticing the Hokage sitting there wasn't the one he wanted. "Tsunade, you're Hokage?"

She nodded.

"What about Hiruzen?" The man asked.

"He's dead." Tsunade answered.

"What happened?"

"He fought Orochimaru, but Orochimaru used Edo Tensei to bring back the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages, so Hiruzen used Shiki Fuuin to stop them."

"I see." The man replied in an irrationally calm voice. He then moved to one of the chairs in the office, and in one swift motion, hurled it at the picture of Hiruzen, smashing the chair to pieces and causing the picture to collapse to the ground.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "First, that bastard lies to my face, and now he drags his predecessors to hell with him!"

"What did he lie to you about?" Tsunade asked.

"About Minato's boy dieing." The man answered. He then planted his hands on the desk and looked right at her. "Where is he?"

"Shizune, close the door." When she did, Tsunade activated the Silencing Seals in the room to prevent anyone from overhearing. "He's on a mission, trying to bring back a traitor."

"I see." Said the man.

"Now King, how did you find out that Naruto was alive?" Tsunade asked.

"Some of my friends went to see the Chunin Exams and saw an Uzumaki Naruto who looked very much like Minato Namikaze, yet he shares the last name of Kushina." The man known as King, or rather, the Immortal King, stated. He then crossed his arms. "It wasn't the only thing they found. He lives in a shoddy apartment, and there wasn't any sort of guardian there. The implications of what his life was like are not pleasing, nor does the fact that the Uzumaki clan seems to have been wiped out of Konoha's history."

There was a knock on the door. Tsunade deactivated the seals and said, "Enter."

A Chunin entered.

"Tsunade-sama, Genin Akamichi Chouji has just been brought back and he's in critical condition!" He said, and noticed the Immortal King standing to the side of the office.

"Thank you for informing me." Said Tsunade, standing up. "You may go."

King smirked as the Chunin left quickly.

"I have to go." Said Tsunade.

King nodded. "Let me know when Naruto returns."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who had activated the second stage of his Curse Seal. Naruto was about to form the Rasengan when someone leapt out of the forest, and landed nearby, causing the ground to shake.

Seeing Naruto stumble, Sasuke decided to attack.

"Chidori!" He shouted, but the newcomer ripped a boulder out of the ground and hurled it at Sasuke. It hit him, sending the traitorous Uchiha to the ground.

Naruto looked at the newcomer. He was very big, encased in white armor with silver edges, a white cape, and a helmet with a mirrored slit visor.

The newcomer charged at Naruto, who barely managed to leap out of the way. He formed a Kage Bunshin and started creating the Rasengan, but the man charged again and this time, he rammed Naruto and his Kage Bunshin. Naruto skidded across the ground, seeing the Kage Bunshin pop. He got up and dodged a punch, and made two hundred Kage Bunshin, who all leapt at the armored man, while he ran for Sasuke's unconscious body. But the man wasn't phased by the move, and charged through the Kage Bunshins like they weren't there and delivered a punch to the original, sending the boy onto his back again. The man strode over, ignoring the remaining Kage Bunshin's attempts to stop him, save one Bunshin who went over to the original.

"Don't worry boss," He said, "I'll get you out of-"

But the armored man had reached the Kage Bunshin, grabbed him and tossed him aside, before grabbing the real Naruto, holding him up, and delivering one final punch to knock him out.

After Chouji was brought in, Tsunade sent a message to Suna to send the Sand Siblings for aid, and it was a good call, as Neji was the next one back, also in critical condition. Kiba and Akamaru came back with Kankuro, with Akamaru being worse off than Kiba. Shikamru came back with Temari, suffering only a broken finger, and then, Rock Lee came back with Gaara. Tsunade sighed. It was all up to Naruto now, and if someone could bring back Sasuke, it was him.

"Hokage-sama, I have someone who is in need of medical attention." Someone said to Tsunade.

The Hokage turned to see Kakashi, who was holding Sasuke.

'He did it.' Tsunade thought to herself. 'Naruto actually did it!' But when she looked around for the little Genin in orange, she noticed that he wasn't present.

"Kakashi, where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

She paled at Kakashi's answer:

"I don't know. He wasn't there when I found Sasuke."

**A/N: The idea for this fic came to me all the way back when Mass Effect 2 came out. At first, it was gonna be a Naruto/Mass Effect crossover where Naruto dies and he's brought back by Cerberus in order to fight the Collectors. But the idea changed, leaving the part that made me want to write the fic (Naruto is captured by unknown enemy, Kyuubi is extracted, Naruto is killed, then brought back).**

**The pairing is Naruharem, with the members being Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Hanabi, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Anko, Konan, and Kurotsuchi. Potential members are Ayame, Fuu, Karui, Samui, and Mei. One thing I want to do is to try to give all members the spotlight, rather than just dumping all focus on one or two members while the rest just become walking scenery.**

**The Immortal King is based on an armor set of the same name from Diablo II. The armor will look like it while his abilities will be based on the Barbarian's abilities.**

**About the council, I know it's overused, but I can't find any fics where they appear after the time skip (Then again, maybe I haven't looked hard enough), and for now, their power is limited.**


	2. Loss

**Chapter 1: Loss**

When the mission to find Naruto was sent, The Immortal King demanded that he was a part of it. With Inuzuka Tsume (Initially opposed King joining along, until she saw how fast and agile he was, even in his armor), Kuromaru and three ANBU, they moved through the forest, following the Sasuke Retrieval Team's footsteps. At the Valley of the End, they found that aside from the damage caused by Sasuke and Naruto's fight, they found a crater that looked like it was caused by something dense impacting the ground. Following Naruto's scent, though it was weak, they followed it to an open field where it ended in the middle of it.

"The trail ends here." Said Tsume.

"What?" Asked an ANBU.

"The trail ends here." Tsume repeated. "His scent goes upwards, and unless you can fly, we can't catch him."

"Damn it!" King shouted, slamming his fist on a tree near the field, hanging his head low.

"It's okay," An ANBU reassured, "I'm pissed that he got away too. . ."

The next thing he knew, he was dangling in the air by a metal hand firmly gripped around his neck, with The Immortal King's look of rage hidden by his helmet.

"Don't ever say that again." King threatened, tossing the ANBU to the ground. "Lets head back." He said, walking back to Konoha.

"What the hell is his problem?" The ANBU asked as he got up.

Tsume shook her head.

Three days later. . .

When Naruto woke up, he was on a ship, taking him far away from the elemental countries. To prevent him from escaping, his captors had not only not bothered to properly heal his arms and legs, but they also injected him with something to paralyze his body. Worse, the necklace he won from Tsunade was taken from him by a white robed man in a metal mask that looked like a face. When the ship reached its destination, Naruto was taken onto something the men called a train. After what seemed like hours, the train reached its destination, and Naruto was taken into a castle, and he was placed in a chamber beneath the castle. There, men in robes unzipped his jacket and lifted his shirt, starting incantations that made the seal on his stomach appear. Another man in robes appeared, followed by a man in a black uniform with a badge on his chest. The robed man pulled out a pot with ornate decorations on it and showed it to the man in the black uniform.

"Begin." Said the man in black.

The lead robed man opened the pot and began an incantation, followed by the others. Yet, at the same time, Naruto felt like something was forcing itself out of his stomach. As the man's incantation continued, the other robed men stepped away from Naruto, who was in more and more pain. Suddenly, there was a flash of red light, and Naruto cried out in pain as the Kyuubi left him. He closed his eyes, panting as he heard the man in black tell the men to leave.

"Tell Demi that the Kyuubi has been extracted."

"Yes sir. What about the Jinchuuriki?"

"I'll dispose of him."

Naruto felt someone pick him up, and was thrown onto someone's shoulder. After a few minutes, he was placed on the ground.

"We have watched you for some time, how you were raised, how you interacted with others, how you were trained, and I must say, I'm quite surprised Konoha actually won its last war. But then again, they must have thrown anyone and everyone with brains at the Kyuubi."

Naruto opened his eyes, and saw the man in black light up a cigarette.

"But then again, their training methods, I'm not surprised that the only tactic they know would actually be to just charge at the enemy. But don't worry, when we take over, we'll fix that problem, along with many others."

The man left Naruto's line of sight and came back with a red canister with an X on it. Walking over to Naruto, he poured the liquid on him until he was covered in it.

Tossing the canister aside, he took one last puff from his cigarette before removing it from his mouth.

"Nothing personal, kid." He said. "It's just business."

And then he tossed the cigarette at Naruto.

Three days later. . .

Tsunade answered the door. Outside was a man clad from head to toe in red and black armor and wielding a maul, and a plague doctor. "Good morning Judgement," She said to the man in red and black armor, "Good morning Dr. Shepard." She said to the doctor. "How is King?"

"He's calmed down, but he regrets not coming sooner." Judgement answered.

"He's not the only one." Tsunade replied. Shikamaru, even though Sasuke was brought back, considered the mission a failure due to Chouji and Neji nearly dieing and that someone kidnapped Naruto, Teuchi and Ayame are worried since word got out that Naruto was the only one who did not return, Hinata was seen waiting at the gate when she wasn't at home or on duty, and while she was covering it with her concern for Sasuke (Who was stuck in the hospital, not allowed to have visitors), Sakura was also troubled by her teammate's kidnapping.

Tsunade herself wasn't any better. For the past six days, she had regretted sending Naruto on that mission. And three days ago, she won the lottery, and while that's supposed to be a good thing, for Tsunade, winning at gambling meant that something bad was gonna happen.

Tsunade opened her mailbox and pulled out an envelope. It was addressed to her. Sensing that there was nothing wrong with it, she opened the envelope, pulled out a letter and her necklace. She looked at the letter.

_When you look at what's on your desk, remember next time not to deny Demi's offer._

"Oh Kami." She said. Pocketing the necklace and the letter, Tsunade rushed off to the Hokage Tower, leaving Judgement, Dr. Shepard and Shizune (Who had just stepped out of the house) behind. When she reached the Tower, she headed straight for her office and opened the door.

On her desk, was the charred body of Naruto.

"No," She whispered. "No, no, no!"

Rushing up to the body, she started using all her knowledge in medical jutsu to revive the Genin, but it didn't work.

"Please Naruto, let this be a prank, jump up and yell, call me Baa-chan, anything!" She said, tears forming in her eyes as she fell to her knees. She felt a large hand place itself on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw The Immortal King looking at her. "King, I tried to save him, but-"

"It's not your fault." He said.

Tsunade felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her.

"It's okay Tsunade." Shizune whispered.

Judgement and Dr. Shepard entered the office, the latter closing the door before joining the former in bowing his head.

Uzumaki Naruto, the Number One Hyperactive, Unpredictable Ninja of Konoha, was dead.

**Not to worry, he'll get better.**

**Judgement's appearance is based on the armor set from World of Warcraft (In case you're wondering, no I don't play it). His abilities will be based on the Paladin's from Warcraft III and the subweapons from Castlevania.**

**Volos: If it makes you feel any better, Sakura is going to lose her fangirlism and extreme Tsuntsun Tendencies (AKA: Hitting Naruto for the pettiest of reasons)**


	3. Test

**Chapter 2: Test**

Sasuke woke up, confused until he realized that he was back in Konoha.

'What? How did I get back in Konoha? Oh yeah, that armored man knocked me out, and then-'

"It's about time you woke up."

Sasuke looked to the source of the voice and saw a man in a white robe and a metal mask that looked like a face.

"Your Curse Seal has been removed." The man explained. "The Hokage wanted you to be imprisoned, your Sharingan and chakra sealed and removed from the Shinobi Corps permanently. However, the Council has decided that you'll go free on the account of the Curse Seal taking over your mind."

"Hmph. It was my choice to leave this pathetic village." Said Sasuke.

"Pathetic? Yes and no." The man replied. When Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he continued. "No, because they employ powerful clans and shinobi and yes, because their only tactic is to charge at the enemy with a large battalion of ninja and while it won the Third Great Shinobi War, it proved to be utterly useless against the Kyuubi. Also, we have to look at the wasted potential that is Naruto."

"Naruto? What about the dobe?" Sasuke asked, angery at the man's mentioning of his 'teammate.' The man moved to the hospital window, looking out of it.

"Have you ever heard of a Jinchuuriki? It is a human, usually the son of a kage or some garbage like that, who has one of the nine biju sealed into it. Konoha, on October 10, thirteen years ago, had managed to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, but instead of trying insure his loyalty and make him strong, they keep him weak, and try to make him go rogue."

"The Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime." Sasuke argued.

"No it wasn't, that's just a cover story for you kiddies when the Sandaime blurted out his status hoping the people would shower him with love, the stupid fool, he needed to make a law so the adults don't tell you. These idiots don't know how to use a Jinchuuriki properly. In fact, all these Ninja Villages don't know true war, power, or even tactics." The man answered.

"And you do?" Sasuke asked. The man turned to Sasuke and removed his mask, causing the latter's eyes to widen in shock.

"Yes. Yes I do." The man answered as he put his mask back on. "Now then, when you get out the hospital, if you want to go back to Orochimaru, go ahead, but before you do, why don't you milk this village for all it's worth? You can start with your sensei, who has stated that he'll drop his only other student, just to train you."

Sasuke did not look impressed.

"He would also teach you the Rasengan." The man added, noting Sasuke's sudden interest.

"He'll teach me Naruto's jutsu?" Sasuke asked. "I'll stick around for that at least."

"Good." The man replied, turning to leave. "Now then, I have to go. I have. . . other matters to attend to."

"Wait." Said Sasuke as the man's hand reached the doorknob. "Will you tell me who you are?"

"General Obelisk." He answered before leaving.

Four days later. . .

Things did not look great in Konoha. When Naruto was confirmed dead, Hinata broke down crying. When the Council started pushing to abolish the Sandaime's Law about Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki came up, Tsunade opposed it, but when she learned that they had gone for the Daimyo's support, Tsunade had allowed it, but she had Teams 7 (Consisting only of Sakura since Sasuke was kept under guard in his room, though Tsunade would go and tell him afterwards), 8, 10 and Gai brought into her office and told them the truth. They were shocked, ashamed, and Sakura broke down crying when she heard it. Tsunade didn't like it, but it was better to hear the news from her rather than some drunk villager.

When she told Sasuke, he didn't say much. But she wasn't too pleased when the Counil had decided to appease Sasuke by having Kakashi solely apprentice Sasuke, and them wed him off to Sakura (Whom Tsunade placed on Team 8), Ino and Hinata once he's fifteen.

The Immortal King stayed in his hotel room afterwards, praying and mourning for Naruto. Judgement and Dr. Shepard, stayed around to help until King decided to leave.

Tsunade was in her office, doing paperwork. When Shizune came in with some more papers, Tsunade stopped and poured herself some sake.

"Tsunade, you shouldn't-"

"Be drinking, I know, but I'm honestly thinking of just leaving again." Tsunade finished.

Shizune frowned at the sentence, but knew why. Once again, her grandfather's cursed necklace killed another man and came back to her, but to rub salt into the wound, the village didn't even carve Naruto's name into the memorial stone. That was also the reason she never buried him in the graveyard, instead just keeping his body sealed in a scroll. Honestly, it's a wonder that she didn't leave already.

"Tsunade-sama, The Immortal King is here to see you." Said the intercom, breaking Shizune from her thoughts.

"Send him in."

The hulking warrior came in and shut the door.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I've been better." Tsunade answered. "I wish I never sent him on that mission."

"And what would you willing to do to see him again?"

Tsunade looked up to see a large man clad from head to toe in armor. It was black, yet it had trimming of gold and silver at the edges of various pieces. The helmet looked like a skull, with the eye sockets emitting a gold glow. His cape looked like brown fur on the outside, yet the inside looked like a red fabric of high quality.

When King saw him, he gasped and bowed.

"Enough of that." Bul'Kathos told him. King got back onto his feet.

"Who is he?" Tsunade asked.

"He is _The_ Immortal King, Bul'Kathos." King answered.

"Thank you for the introduction." Bul'Kathos told his successor. Turning to Tsunade, he said, "I have heard your mourning. I have heard the mourning of my successor, and the few that cared for Naruto. I can revive him, but you must prove to me that you want him back."

"What do you want me to do?" Tsunade asked.

"He is an Uzumaki, right? Bring him to his clan's homeland, his clan's village, his clan's compound, and rest his body within its reflecting pool."

"I will." Tsunade agreed. She turned to her assistant. "Shizune, start planning for a trip, because we're going on one!"

"Already on it!" Her assistant replied, thinking of what to bring.

The next day, Sasuke was released from the hospital, and headed to the training ground to test out his new Mangekyou Sharingan, only to find that it didn't work.

'I don't understand!' He thought. 'Naruto died, I should have unlocked it!'

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned to see Sakura running up to him.

'Great, just what I need.' He thought bitterly.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto's dead!" She said, but it wasn't just that, but also the fact that Kakashi told her that she was no longer a part of Team 7. It hurt even more since he told her in like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Yeah, it's a shame." He said sarcasticly.

Sakura gasped. "How could you say that? He's our teammate!"

"Yeah, and he's still holding me back!" Sasuke shouted. "Thanks to him, I'm stuck in this stupid village again and he couldn't bother unlocking my Mangekyou Sharingan by dying!"

With those words, Sakura's feelings for Sasuke, the feelings that had slowly developed during her time as a member of Team 7, were shattered. And in response, the pink-haired girl punched Sasuke in anger and stormed off, breaking into a run and crying when she was far away.

'That bitch! How dare she hit me!' Thought Sasuke as he got back on his feet. His thoughts of anger died down when Kakashi finally showed up to begin training.

Sakura sat on a bench, sobbing. Naruto was dead, she acted like a bitch to him when he was alive, Kakashi removed her from Team 7, and Sasuke. . . She couldn't believe that Sasuke said that about him.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and saw Ino, her friend's blue eyes looking back at her in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Today, Sasuke was released from the hospital and I went to see him. . ." Sakura started explaining. Ino sat down next to her and listened to Sakura's story.

"That jerk! I can't believe he said that!" Ino replied when Sakura finished her explanation. Sighing, she added, "At least you punched him."

Sakura gave a weak smile at the compliment.

"Besides, you're now on Team 8, so you're with Kiba, Shino and Hinata." Ino added.

"Yeah! Thanks Ino!" Said a now happy Sakura, who then planted a kiss on Ino's lips. Instantly, both girls blushed.

"I gotta go." Ino said quickly, walking away.

"Me too." Sakura replied just as quickly as her friend and heading the other way.

'Kissing Ino? What was I thinking?' Sakura thought to herself.

'Now this is weird. First Hinata kisses me, then Sakura?' Ino thought to herself as she headed for Team 10's training ground, thinking about that moment.

FLASHBACK

Hinata and Ino took Sakura home after they were told about Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki. Afterwards, the Hyuuga and the Yamanaka passed through the festival, but left the moment they found out that they were celebrating the death of the 'Kyuubi brat.'

"So, how do you feel about Naruto having the Kyuubi in him?" Hinata asked.

"I feel bad for how I treated him, especially in the Academy." Ino answered. "What about you?"

Hinata smiled. "Naruto-kun is still Naruto-kun." She answered. But her smile disappeared and her head hung low. "I just wish that I told him before he. . .he-"

Ino put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Hinata." She told her.

Hinata looked back up with a smile. "Thanks." She said, and without thinking, kissed Ino on the lips. Immediately, Hinata's face turned red and she pressed her fingers together while Ino had a blush on her cheeks.

"I gotta go." Said Hinata, walking away.

Ino on the other hand, stood on the spot, touching her lips.

FLASHBACK OVER

Night had fallen on Konoha. At the top of the Hokage Monument, Kurenai sat down near the Yondaime's head, thinking about recent events. When she learned that Kakashi was ditching Sakura just to apprentice the Uchiha, Tsunade put Sakura on Team 8. She had informed the girl and as soon as Team 8 had their first session as a five man team, she had an idea of Kakashi's training regimen, or rather, the utter lack of it. She was gonna have to work overtime on bringing Sakura up to the standards that she should be at after all this time, and she would punch Kakashi the next time she saw him.

"Hey Kurenai."

The Jonin looked up and saw Anko finishing off a dango stick. Tossing it aside, she took a seat next to Kurenai.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about what has happened recently." Kurenai answered. When she got no response, Kurenai looked at Anko, who was looking at the ground.

"You know, I wish I had done more for him." Anko spoke minutes later.

Kurenai didn't say anything, instead, just putting an arm around her friend, who in turn put an arm around her shoulder.

The next day. . .

Twelve years. Twelve long years since she had been put on this accursed mission, away from her baby while he grew up without his father and mother. Hiruzen had promised her that he would be kept safe, secure, and that he would be seen as hero, that he would find him a guardian to raise him, and that he would have plenty of friends while she was going from nation to nation, observing the other Hidden Villages. She was on her way to Kumo, and decided to head through Wave, wanting to visit her homeland and see the new bridge. But when she got to it and saw the name:

"Great Naruto Bridge." She read out loud. "Named for the Hero of Wave who inspired us."

It couldn't be _her_ Naruto, could it? If it was, she would have to find an excuse to go back and speak to her-

"Kushina?"

The redhead snapped out of her thoughts and saw The Immortal King, Tsunade and a black-haired girl walking up to her. She could see surprise on Tsunade's face, confusion on the second girl's face, but King wore his helmet, so she couldn't see his face.

Tsunade, Shizune and The Immortal King reached Wave, and to their surprise, Kushina was there.

"What are you doing here?" King asked.

"Hiruzen sent me on a mission to observe the other Hidden Villages." Kushina answered. "I've been on it for twelve years away from my little Naruto. So why are you here with Tsunade and. . ."

"I'm Shizune." Tsunade's assistant introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Kushina Uzumaki." The redhead introduced herself. "Anyway, what brings you three?"

"I have to tell you something Kushina." Said Tsunade and told her about Naruto's life, and what happened to him a week ago.

When she was done, Kushina had tears streaming from her eyes.

"My baby's dead?" She asked.

"Do not fret Kushina, we are here to bring him back." The Immortal King answered.

"I was tasked with bringing him to the Uzumaki Clan compound and laying him in the reflecting pool." Tsunade added.

Kushina stayed silent, taking in what she was being told and thinking about it. She had been told that her child was killed on a mission attempting to bring back Sasuke. She missed out on her child's life and that Hiruzen lied to her about how others would treat him. On the other hand, Tsunade had been given a mission to bring him back.

"Let's go." She said, walking towards Wave. "The sooner we bring back my sochi, the sooner I can actually be a part of his life."

The group had reached Uzushio, and made their way to the compound. But when they reached the reflecting pool, they saw someone else there, staring into the pool.

"So, you've come to see Uzushiogakure too?" He asked.

Tsunade looked at the boy. He had platinum blonde hair, pink eyes, a scar going down his left eye, a fishnet T-shirt covered by a sleeveless black shirt with a Kiri Hitai-ite, a green scarf, black pants, brown boots, a green skirt, a light green sash, and a hooked staff on his back with a flower on it. She could also sense the faint presence of someone hiding on the ceiling.

"You could say that." Tsunade answered. "But why is a shinobi of Kiri here?"

The Kiri-nin continued to stare into the pool.

"Tell me, what do you know of the Yondaime Mizukage?" He asked.

"That he was brutal, Kiri was known as the Bloody Mist during his reign and that he's dead, since its borders opened a few months ago." Tsunade answered.

"Fair enough." The boy said. He finally turned his head to look at the Sannin. "What do you think of the Sharingan?"

"It's an overrated bloodline that made the Uchihas into spoiled brats who have everything handed to them." Tsunade answered.

The boy smiled. "Looks like we have similar opinions. An Uchiha had used the Sharingan to control the Yondaime Mizukage, forcing him to perform atrocities that he did not want to commit. I wasn't pleased about it."

"You're saying that an Uchiha went to Kirigakure and mind controlled the Yondaime Mizukage?" Tsunade asked with a bit of skepticism in her voice. It wasn't about the Sharingan using mind control, she remembered stories from her Grandfather about how Madara could control the Kyuubi, but rather, the boy's rather farfetched story, though she had regretted it since she remembered why she was here.

"You don't believe me?" The boy asked, getting to his feet. "Do you know what it's like to watch yourself order your own shinobi to kill innocent people and not do anything? To feel like your in a room of glass, banging on the walls while your body is used like a puppet by some crazy old bastard who wants to become a god?"

"So, how did you get free?" The Immortal King asked.

The boy's eyes widened for a second before relaxing. "I guess I did let it slip, didn't I?" He said. "Well, this strange man walks into my office, says that Madara was-"

"Wait, Madara?" Tsunade repeated. "As in, one of the founders of Konoha, Madara?"

"I suppose he was, since he was rather vocal about his hatred of Konoha and the Senju Clan when he was speaking with Kisame." Said the Yondaime Mizukage. "Now then, will you let me continue?"

"Sorry, go on."

"Anyways, so the man said that Madara was controlling me and suddenly, chakra flies off of me and into the man's mouth and I can move on my own for the first time in nine years. Madara comes out of hiding, pissed at this man and then they have fight that ends with the stranger blasting Madara out the window and the guy taking me to the resistance, where he works out a deal where I give away vital locations to allow the resistance to win, and I get to go into hiding with a squad of ANBU watching me."

"I see." Said Tsunade. "Now why are you telling us this?"

"Didn't you become Hokage, Tsunade? I figure it would be important to know that a dangerous enemy of Konoha is running around, now posing a threat to the world. Also, I think I can work out an alliance between Konoha and Kiri, the isolation has caused more harm then good anyway."

"We could work something out." Said Tsunade. "How long have you known?"

"Since you entered Uzushio." The boy answered. "By the way, why are you here?"

"A spirit told me that I could bring back a person precious to me if I lay his body in the reflecting pool." Tsunade answered.

Up above, there was a snort, only to be silenced when the boy threw a pebble at the source.

'Well, here goes nothing.' Tsunade thought as she pulled out the scroll and unsealed Naruto's body. Behind her, Kushina winced, only for Shizune to comfort her. Tsunade laid the body into the reflecting pool and moved back.

For a few seconds nothing happened. But then, Naruto's body started healing, going from charred husk to the young hyperactive shinobi looking like he was asleep. Then his eyes opened and Naruto sat up, spitting out some water.

"Huh?" He asked. "Where am I?"

Suddenly, he was pulled out the water, and into a hug by Tsunade, Shizune and Kushina.

"It's good to have you back." Tsunade whispered into Naruto's ear.

**And he's back!**

**In case you're wondering, the reason Sasuke's Mangekou Sharingan didn't activate was because he lacked the regret and sadness about his friend dying.**

**The next chapter is the last one before the time-skip.**


	4. Back from the Dead

**Chapter 3: Back From the Dead**

After Naruto was released from the hug, he looked at the three women.

"Hello Tsunade-Chan, Shizune-Chan and. . ."

"I'm Kushina, your mother." Said the redhead, who then wrapped Naruto into a hug. "I'm so sorry for not being there for you when you were younger."

Naruto looked at Tsunade, who nodded. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kushina, and stayed that way for a few minutes before he was released. A man in black armor came up to him.

"I am The Immortal King, I am a friend of your mother and I am glad to finally meet you Naruto." He said, extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Naruto, shaking the armored warrior's hand.

"By the way Naruto, here are your clothes." Said Tsunade, unsealing some clothes.

Naruto looked down to see that he was indeed naked. "Thanks Tsunade-chan."

"No Baa-chan?" Tsunade asked, surprised.

"Or Neechan?" Shizune asked.

"It doesn't feel right." Naruto answered as he put on his boxers. Grabbing his pants, his fishnet T-shirt and black T-shirt to put them on, he continued. "While I was dead, I spoke to a man named Bul'Kathos. He said some things to me that got me thinking."

"Really? Like what?" Tsunade asked.

"Like spending some time with my friends. I know twelve people who I call friends, yet I barely know most of them. Also, I should put pressure on Kakashi-sensei or erosennin to train me properly, otherwise I should look for someone else."

"Train you properly?" Tsuande and Kushina asked.

"Well, Kakashi always told me to work on my Chakra, which would have been nice if actually gave me more lessons on Chakra Control than Tree-Walking."

"And Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, inching away from the fuming Kushina.

"Well, he threw me off a waterfall just so I could use the Kyuubi's Chakra to summon the Toad Boss."

Jiraiya stopped his research. "Why did I just soil myself?" He asked out loud. Suddenly, a snake flew over the onsen's wall, coming right at him, causing the pervert to dodge and run.

Naruto zipped up his jacket, when Tsunade held out her necklace.

"I think this belongs to you." She said.

Naruto nodded in thanks as he grabbed the necklace and put it on.

He turned around to see a boy his age walk up to him and Tsunade, followed by two ANBU.

"I sent word to Kirigakure about allying with Konoha." The boy told Tsunade. He then looked at Naruto. "So you're the one your Hokage wanted to bring back. I am Yagura, former Mizukage of Kirigakure."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha." Naruto introduced himself.

The group had left Wave, but not before Naruto paid Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari a visit, followed by Naruto and Yagura mourning Haku and Zabuza's graves. After that, the trip back to Konoha was uneventful. When they returned to Konoha, Tsunade had Naruto report what had happened when he went after Sasuke and Naruto complied, starting from when the team left Konoha, to when he and Sasuke fought, then to the attack by the giant man in white armor, then finishing with the men removing the Kyuubi from him. Tsunade had assured him that Sasuke was brought back, though he didn't take to the news of Kakashi dumping Sakura to apprentice Sasuke very well, or that he just got away with no punishment. Tsunade then explained (With difficulty) that the Third's Law was removed, and that she had to tell his friends about his status as a Jinchuuriki, though she assured him that they still see him as a friend.

"I have some things for you Naruto." Tsunade told him as she opened a drawer and pulled out a hitai-ite on blue wrap.

"Thanks Tsunade-chan." He said, grabbing the new hitai-ite and tying it around his forehead.

"I have something else." Said Tsunade, reaching into her coat and pulling out a scorched hitai-ite. "It's your old hitai-ite."

"Thanks." Said Naruto, putting the piece of metal in his coat.

"Anyway, due to the circumstances, Team 7 will not be remade. For the rest of this week, you're off duty so you can spend time with your mother and The Immortal King, but next week, you will be joining Team 10."

"Thank you, but what about Sakura? What team is she on?" Naruto asked.

"She's on Team 8. Speaking of which, I had Shizune fetch them, along with Teams 10 and Gai so that you can meet up with them and tell them that your back."

"That's great, when will they arrive?" He asked.

As if on cue, the door opened, and Naruto turned to see Teams 8, 10, and Gai in the doorway, with looks of surprise on their faces. Hinata had her Byakugan on while Sakura attempted to break a genjutsu that wasn't there.

"Naruto, I thought you were dead!" Said Kiba.

Naruto shrugged. "I got better."

"Better?" Ino asked in a bewildered tone.

"It's a long story."

Naruto headed back to his apartment. His friends were glad that he was back, and as Tsunade said, they accepted him even though he was the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind and a head of pink hair rest on his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, I'm so sorry for how I acted towards you." She said. "I hope you can forgive me."

Naruto looked at her and nodded. "Of course I can." He felt her arms release him and she backed away.

"I spoke to Sasuke a few days ago." Sakura told Naruto as he faced her.

"You did?" He asked, noting the lack of fervor she usually had when she spoke about the Uchiha.

"He. . . didn't care that you died, and that he hated being in Konoha and that you still held him back, not letting him unlock some kind of Sharingan." She explained. "How could he say that about you? What happened to him? Ever since he got that Curse Seal on his neck, and his encounter with Itachi, he changed."

"I don't know, but if I have to chase after him again, I'm breaking his legs." Said Naruto.

Sakura smiled at the response, but it quickly disappeared. "I still can't believe that Kakashi-sensei disbanded Team 7 just to teach Sasuke personally."

Naruto snorted. "So much for his saying of not abandoning your teammates."

"Well, I better head home." Said Sakura. She then hugged Naruto. "It's good to have you back."

"It's great to be back." Said Naruto as he returned the hug. When they parted, he continued to head home, but when he was almost at his apartment, he saw Hinata come up to him.

"Hinata?" He asked, only for the pale-eyed Hyuuga to hug him tightly.

"I missed you so much." She whispered.

"You did?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Hinata nodded. "I used to always cry and give up, and I made many wrong turns. But you... you helped me find the right path, I always chased after you... I wanted to catch up to you, to walk beside you all the time, to be with you, you changed me. Your smile saved me. I was afraid to lose you, because... I love you."

"You. . . love me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded.

Naurto was stunned. A girl loves him, HIM! Uzumaki Naruto, Dobe of the Academy, Former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and she loves him!

Naruto hugged her back, and the two stayed that way until Neji came to get Hinata.

"Hinata, it's getting late." He said.

Naruto and Hinata slowly broke the hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun." She told him.

"Okay Hinata-chan." He said with a smile, giving one more wave before heading to his apartment.

"So you told him?" Neji asked Hinata, who nodded.

Hours later, Naruto lay on his bed, looking at Kushina and Yagura (And rather surprised that they were formerly the hosts of the Kyuubi and the Sanbi respectively), who slept on futons close by. Kushina said that she would look into getting a new house tomorrow, not happy about Naruto's current dwelling. He couldn't sleep, one reason being what had happened to him recently, and the other was something that Bul'Kathos said to him before he came back to life.

FLASHBACK

"You will be returning soon." Bul'Kathos told him.

Naruto nodded. "Before I go, I want to say thank you, for. . . everything."

"No problem your majesty." Bul'Kathos replied.

"What?" Naruto asked, but he disappeared, returning to the land of the living.

FLASHBACK OVER

"Your majesty. . . I wonder why he called me that." Naruto asked himself before closing his eyes, attempting to sleep again.

Naruto walked down the street, thinking. His mother was like how he always thought one would be like, and it brought up many feelings. When Judgement and Dr. Shepard, The Immortal King's friends, had come over, Naruto decided to let them and Kushina talk. Since he was out, he figured he would find Sakura and get a new picture taken. When he looked at the picture of Team 7 yesterday, it wasn't the same after Sasuke's betrayal and Kakashi's hypocrisy.

"Hey Gaki!" Jiraiya shouted as he walked up.

"Hi Erosennin." Naruto greeted in a neutral voice. This was the first time he saw him since being revived.

"I heard about what happened on your mission to retrieve Sasuke." Said Jiraiya, noticing the scowl on Naruto's face when he mentioned Sasuke's name. He couldn't blame him either since his teammates for the mission nearly (And in Naruto's case, did) died to stop him from running to Orochimaru, only for him to get a slap on the wrist. "So I've decided that we're going on a two and a half years training trip!" He expected Naruto to jump and shout in happiness, but was surprised when he did not.

"What am I learning on the trip?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya leaned up next to him and whispered, "I located the Sanbi. We'll track it down, seal it into you, and then I'll teach you how to control it."

"Okay, so what are you teaching me?" Naruto asked.

"Plenty of things! Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu recognition, just to start." Jiraiya answered.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Of course!" Jiraiya answered.

"Really?"

"What's the matter, Gaki? It sounds like you don't trust me to teach you." Jiraiya asked.

"I got attacked by a human fortress covered head to toe in metal. Having more chakra than all of Konoha combined doesn't do shit when I'm fighting someone who can fight through hundreds of Kage Bunshin with ease and can move quick enough to stop me from using the Rasengan." Naruto answered. "And even then, I don't know if I want to train with you for two and a half years."

"What, why not? I taught you how to summon the Toads." Said Jiraiya.

"You only taught me how to summon Gamabunta, and you threw me off a waterfall to do it." Naruto replied.

"Okay, fine, but I did teach you the Rasengan!" Said Jiraiya.

"You told me to figure it out myself when we were on a time limit." Naruto replied.

"Well, fine you got me there too." Jiraiya admitted. "But-"

"Hey Naruto!"

The blonde Genin looked to see The Immortal King making his way to him.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

Naruto and Jiraiya told him what they were discussing.

"A two and half year long training trip? That's a great idea!" Said King. "But I was thinking of training him myself, with Judgement. . . and Shepard. . . and Kushina."

"And not me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, it's just that your plan for the trip is to seal another biju into Naruto to replace the one he lost, and then make him rely on it." Said King.

"So?" Jiraiya asked.

"So, it's one of the most idiotic ideas I've ever heard! And after yesterday, do you even THINK Kushina would let you take him away on a long trip?" The Immortal King asked him.

Jiraiya tensed up when his thoughts went to yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Jiraiya was peeping on the women at the onsen. His 'research' was going well until Shizune and Kurenai entered. At first, they just sat in the hot water, but when they removed their towels, they looked at Jiraiya's hiding spot and winked at him. The Sanin, in caution, backed away, but his back bumped into someone and he spun around to see a very familiar red-headed women waiting for him with a smile on her face.

"K-Kushina! You're alive!" He said in surprise.

"Hello Jiraiya." Kushina said sweetly. "It's so nice to see you. We have a lot to talk about."

Jiraiya got a bad feeling. "Can we go somewhere else?" He said, starting to move, only for Kushina to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Nonsense! Here is perfect!" She said, still smiling.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Jiraiya nervously asked.

"For starters, like how you decided to train my sochi during the Chunin Exams." Kushina answered, her voice going from sweet to enraged. Her grip on his shoulder tightened considerably, and her other hand was clenched into a fist.

"Uh-oh." Was all Jiraiya said before the relaxing women on the other side of the fence heard screams of pain.

FLASHBACK OVER

Sighing in defeat, the Toad Sage left to peep on women at the onsen.

"When would we leave?" Naruto asked The Immortal King.

"If your mother and the Hokage agrees to it, it'll be at end of the week." He answered.

"Good." Said Naruto.

The end of the week. . .

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Despite the fact that they had just started the relationship, on the day of the trip, it was hard for Naruto and Hinata to say goodbye since they would be apart for two and a half years.

The couple broke the hug and Naruto moved to Team 10.

"Sorry I won't be able to join you soon." He apologised to his future team.

"No, worries, Naruto." Asuma told him.

"Goodbye Naruto." Shikamaru told him.

"I'll see you when you get back." Said Chouji.

"See ya Naruto." Said Ino.

Naruto made his way to Kushina, The Immortal King, Judgement and Dr. Shepard.

"Yagura, you will watch over our new house, right?" Kushina asked.

"Will do." Yagura answered, saluting the redhead.

"Ready to go?" Judgement asked Naruto, who nodded.

The group left Konoha and wouldn't return for two an a half years.

Naruto pulled out a photo.

"What's that?" The Immortal King asked.

"Just a new photo of Team 7." Naruto answered.

Sakura sat on her bed, frowning at picture of Team 7. One had to only glance at it just to see that it was a dysfunctional family, and it made her wonder what they were thinking when they put this team together. You could see the tension between Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura herself looked oblivious to it, and Kakashi looked like he was just encouraging it. She pulled out the photo, pulled out a new one, and slipped it in. The picture was just him and Sakura, grinning at the camera and giving it a thumbs up. At the bottom was a single sentence: _'Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, last two members of Team 7, posing in memory of the fallen team.'_

**That's it for pre Time-Skip. Naruto will come back stronger, faster, smarter, and with more jutsu under his belt.**

**Originally, Bul'Kathos was going to test Naruto to prepare him for the challenges ahead. He was supposed to fight a representation of the Kyuubi (Supposed to be a symbol of his past), his Dark Side (And no, it would not have been resolved with a hug), and his Canon self (Though I haven't given up on this one).**


	5. A Hero Returns

**Chapter 4: A Hero Returns.**

At the Eastern Gate of Konoha, a fifteen year old boy in an orange jumpsuit entered Konoha, followed by a woman with red hair and a paladin in red and black armor. A smile crept onto his face as he entered the streets. Up ahead was a girl with long midnight blue hair, pale eyes and large bust covered by a light purple sweater with white sleeves.

"Hinata-chan!" He called out. The girl looked at him in surprise.

"Naruto-kun!"

Both ran towards each other, meeting up in a tight hug and kiss on the lips.

"I missed you so much." He whispered.

"I missed you too." She whispered back.

"Naruto,"

Naruto broke from the hug to look at Kushina and Judgement.

"We'll go ahead and speak to the Hokage." Said the paladin.

"You can stay here with your girlfriend." Kushina added, giggling at the couple's reddening faces.

When they were gone, Naruto turned to Hinata.

"So, you want to go on a date with me?" He asked.

The Hyuuga nodded, and the two headed to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

"So, did you go anywhere interesting on your trip?" Hinata asked.

"Only to Empire City." Naruto answered.

"Empire City? Where is that?"

"It's across the ocean, way past Mizu no Kuni."

"What's it like?"

"It's huge! They got their own ninja, and samurai, along with these guys in metal armor called knights. They also have these things called cars, and they-"

"Naruto?"

The couple stopped walking as a girl with pink hair ran up.

"Sakura-chan, how have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Good. I became Tsunade's apprentice shortly after you left." Sakura answered. She then noticed that Naruto was holding hands with Hinata. "So, what were you two doing?"

"We were starting our date." Hinata answered.

"Oh, well, I guess I better not hold you two up any longer!"

'Wow, Sakura-chan has become so beautiful!' Naruto thought as he and Hinata continued to the ramen stand. He looked at Hinata, smiling. 'And Hinata-chan's become very cute.'

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled back. "So, what were you saying about cars?"

"Oh yeah! They're these things that. . ."

Meanwhile. . .

Far outside of Suna, General Obelisk watched two men in black cloaks with red clouds attack the village while their target fought back. Next to the robed man was a gray-haired man in white armor with a purple tabard.

"Are the men ready?" General Obelisk asked.

"Yes. What are your orders?" The man asked.

"When they capture the Jinchuuriki, intercept them and retrieve the Jinchuuriki, we will then fall back to the camp and extract Shukaku. We will hold off any forces who will attempt to prevent and interrupt Shukaku's extraction from its host." General Obelisk ordered.

"Of course."

After the lunch at the ramen stand, Naruto and Hinata talked for a bit more before Naruto left for the Hokage Tower. When he entered Tsunade's office, he saw Judgement and his mother were still there.

"Welcome back Naruto." Tsunade greeted. "From what your mother and Judgement told me, your trip to Empire City was put to good use."

"It was." Said Naruto. "I really improved my chakra control, learned plenty of new jutsu, I've spent some time with kaa-san, became a Chunin and made some friends." He then pulled out the certificate he received for his promotion and showed it to Tsunade. The Godaime Hokage nodded and pulled out a Chunin Vest.

"Then this is yours." Tsunade told Naruto as she gave him the vest. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Said Naruto as he put the certificate away.

"Anyway, with the news of Akatsuki and Demi hunting down the Biju, Yagura has spearheaded a project to track the remaining Jinchuuriki and prevent them from taking their Biju. Unfortunately, Demi had already reached the Gobi Jinchuuriki, but Yagura managed to get to the Nanabi Jinchuuriki before them or Akatsuki."

"That's good." Said Naruto. "Where is she now?"

"She's here in Konoha. She'll be living with you, your mother and Yagura." Tsunade answered.

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be the ambassador from Suna." Said Tsunade.

"I'll show you the dossiers next time." Judgement told her.

Tsunade nodded and then said, "Enter."

The door opened and Naruto was surprised to see that the ambassador from Suna was Temari.

"Naruto?" The Suna kunoichi said in shock. When she and her brothers left Konoha, he was still missing, and then they started hearing rumours that Naruto was dead, and then later, alive.

"Hey Temari, how's Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"He's great, he's now Kazekage." Temari answered.

"Awesome." Naruto replied, proud of his friend.

Tsunade was about to interrupt when a messenger bird from Suna arrived. Taking the message and reading it, she said, "Temari, your brother's been captured."

"What?" Temari and Naruto asked.

"Akatsuki attacked Suna, and they managed to kidnap Gaara." Tsunade explained. "I'll send some shinobi to aid you."

"I'm going." Said Naruto.

Tsunade nodded. "I'll figure out who else to send. I'll send a message to you when it's time to go."

"Naruto, Kushina, good to see you're back." Yagura told them when they entered their house.

"It's good to see you too Yagura." Kushina greeted. "I heard you found a new friend."

"Ah, of course." Said Yagura. "I'll go get her."

He headed for the bedrooms, and came back later with a dark-skinned girl with green hair and orange eyes who wore an outfit consisting of a sleeveless midriff-baring fishnet shirt with a white sleeveless top over it, a white skirt with fishnet shorts beneath it, long white armlets and white sandals and a Konoha Hitai-ite over the right armlet. On her back was a red cylinder shaped backpack.

"Fu, this is Kushina and Naruto." Yagura introduced. "Naruto, Kushina, this is Fu."

"Hi." Said Naruto.

Fu took a few steps forward, looking at Naruto.

"So, you're this Naruto people have been talking about." She said.

"And what have people said about me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, most of the village regards you as the Kyuubi reborn, save for a few like the Hokage and her assistant, a few Hyuugas, that girl with pink hair, and the owners of that ramen shop, Ichiraku's. They think of you like you're a person." Fu answered. "Is it true that you came back from the dead?"

"It's true."

"Sochi, your mission." Kushina reminded Naruto.

"Right." Said Naruto. He came here to drop off his stuff and prepare for the mission. "I'll talk to you later Fu, it was nice meeting you!"

As Naruto walked past, Fu let a smile creep onto her face. "It was nice meeting you too Naruto-kun." She whispered, enjoying the meeting.

Well, until she heard Yagura say, "Fu, are you blushing?"

Minutes Later. . .

Naruto headed back to the Hokage Tower, having received a message from Tsunade that she had decided on who to send.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto saw Ino joining up with him.

'Wow, Ino-chan looks so hot!' Naruto thought as he looked at her. "Hey Ino-chan! What are you doing?"

"I'm got a call for a mission." Ino answered before asking, "So is it true you went on a date with Hinata?"

"Of course I did!" Naruto answered. "What do you think I would do when I return? Pretend she doesn't exist? What kind of person would I be then?"

Ino didn't say anything. While Naruto was pretty dumb, even he wouldn't be so stupid or dense as to blow off a love confession to him.

When they reached the Hokage Tower, they found Temari and Shikamaru waiting for them, along with Chouji, Asuma, Sakura and Team Gai.

"Your mission is to go to rescue Gaara from Akatsuki." Tsunade told the group. "Any objections?" Seeing everyone shake their head, she said, "Then go."

Not too long after, Team Asuma, Team Gai, Sakura and Temari were out of Konoha, rushing towards Suna to save the Jinchuuriki of Shukaku.

**Sorry for the long wait, there were many reasons, such as Castlevania: Harmony of Despair, The discovery of Billy vs. SNAKEMAN, wanting to get out a second fic, and a minor case of writer's block. The next chapter will involve hunting down and battling Gaara's kidnappers. And as a note, I will note be following all of the arcs from part II, only doing Rescue Gaara, Hidan and Kazuzu, Hunt for Itachi, the Invasion of Pain, and a bit of the Kage Summit Arc.**


End file.
